Wake up Sleepyhead!
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: When Pepper tries to wake up a stubborn Tony... (Warning: It's a tickle story!)


**First things first:**  
 **I don't own Iron Man! All right belongs to MARVEL and the respective owners of the Movie/the comics!**

 _My very first fanfiction of Iron Man (please don't be too harsh with me)_  
 _I just watched the movie for the first time after 6 years and I just had to write this cute idea down._

 _Tony and Pepper are just too cute together :3._

 _I hope you like it and I am so sorry for grammer and/or spelling mistakes.  
My first language isn't english btw._

 _ **Warnings:** Fluff and some tickles *giggle*_

* * *

 ** _Wake up_** **_sleepyhead!_**

With quick steps she approached the bedroom of her boss.

She knew it had been a rough day and an also rough night for Tony, but a press conference had to be held today and that's why she wanted to check on him and make sure he was already awake.

A few meters later, she stood in front of the big and closed door that led into Tony's bedroom.

Pepper took a deep breath and she tried to calm her nerves before she dared to open the door a bit to peek into the big bedroom.

It was dark in the room, because no sunlight was able to shine through the darkened windows. Her gaze wandered further, wandered to the big bed the room offered and she couldn't prevent the roll of her eyes when she saw a small lump under the covers of the bed.

So Tony was still sleeping.

Great!

And now it was her job to wake him up.

Sure, she liked Tony. Liked him pretty much if she was honest, but he was still her boss.

A slight blush covered her cheeks when she just thought about that.

 _Pull yourself together Pepper_ , she thought and with another deep breath she opened the door completely and entered the bedroom.

"Mister Stark?" she whispered ever so quietly as she approached the bed soft-footed, but no answer came back to her. Not even a movement underneath the blanket.

"Tony?" she tried again, louder this time, but again with no result.

She now stood next to the bed and she even dared to lay a hand on top of the lump, thinking it was his shoulder she was touching, and she began shaking him gently.

"Come on Tony, wake up…"

This time she got a reaction from him, but she wasn't satisfied with said reaction at all because Tony grunted underneath the blanket und turned away from her.

Pepper couldn't keep herself from grinning at that.

Sometimes Tony behaved like a little kid.

That was kind of cute…

Again she blushed, tried to banish these thoughts and she decided to shake his shoulder again. And again with the same result and slowly but surely she started to lose her self-control.

"You need to get up sleepyhead."

Oh, _now_ she was challenging him!

"Don't want to…" Tony mumbled from under the blanket and this time Pepper couldn't keep her giggling in.

"That's not funny…"

"Oh yes, it is funny," she said, giggling and during her words she poked the lump of blankets.

The sharp flinch she got back as an answer she didn't expect at all and startled she pulled her finger away.

"Oh God, I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Concern was now audible in her voice, which disappeared as fast as it had come when Tony mumbled a simple "no" in return. The concern slowly left her body, made place for curiosity and she couldn't help but poke him again. And again he flinched and…was that a small giggle coming from him?

In a matter of seconds her expression went from confused to surprise and when realization hit her, she was full on grinning down at the lump of blankets.

"What's so funny?" she asked; amusement now in her voice as she reached her hands out to him, but without touching him yet.

"Nothing…" he mumbled and she could almost hear how another giggle bubbled up inside him.

"Nothing? Are you sure~?"

Another poke, another flinch and another giggle.

"Stop it Pepper," he mumbled and wrapped the blanket more around his body.

"I don't think so."

Those were the last words Tony heard before laughter started to pour over his lips when Pepper dug her fingers into his sides, wiggling them around and tickling him. And the thin blanket offered not much protection against this playful attack and it wasn't long before he was squirming around and laughing quietly into his pillow.

"No way Tony! You're ticklish? How come you never told me?"

"A-are you s-serious?" he laughed as he writhed back and forth, kicking his legs and trying to free himself from his blanket burrito.

"Yes. Yes I am serious Mister Stark. And you know what?"

"W-whahat?"

"I think I just found the perfect way to get you out of bed."

When her fingers found his ribs he almost exploded from happy laughter and he squirmed and kicked so much that he finally managed to free himself from his blanket. Before Pepper knew what had happened he attacked. With a growl Tony tackled her onto her back, pressed her into the mattress, held her arms above her head and immediately he buried his face into her neck with a deep growl, making her laugh loudly and freely, just like he did a few moments ago.

"You think tickling me is funny? I show you funny Miss Potts!"

When he blew a raspberry against her neck she was done for it and soon her bright laughter filled the bedroom, which was interrupted by a shriek here and there when fingers joined in the playful attack. And his beard didn't make it any better for her when Tony rubbed his face up and down her neck, grinning when she let out another ticklish squeak.

But she managed to free herself from his grip when he let his guard down for a second and she used this moment of weakness to dug her fingers into his belly and now it was Tony's turn again to laugh out loud and he let himself fall back into the bed sheets, with Pepper on top of him, tickling him so much that soon tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. But he fought back as good as he could and soon both of them were rolling around on the big bed, tickling each other, laughing, squealing and shrieking with pure mirth as they attacked each other's ticklish spots with fingers and raspberries.

And neither of them wasted a thought at the press conference at that moment…

 **The End**


End file.
